Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device, and in particular to a housing assembly for a mobile device.
Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a related art mobile device having a first body 110 slideably coupled to second body 120. The first body includes outer case 114, which is structured to receive display window 112 and auxiliary key pad 116. The display window cooperates with an underlying display, and the auxiliary keypad permits user input and operation of various functions of the mobile device. The second body includes main keypad 122, which is designed to receive input from a user.
Display window 112 and auxiliary keypad 116 are typically mounted as separate components in outer case 114. However, the manufacturing and assembly process is complicated because these elements are separate components.